icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cathy Chartrand
| birth_place = Lac Nominingue, QC | career_start = 1999 | website = }} }} Cathy Chartrand (born May 1, 1981) is a member of the McGill Martlets women’s ice hockey program. Chartrand also won gold with Team Canada at the 2004 World Inline Hockey Championships. Playing career Hockey Canada Chartrand has been a member of Canada’s national women’s team since the 2002-03 season, and appeared twice in the Four Nations Cup (2002, 2006). She won the gold medal in both tournaments. In August 2000, she played for the national U-22 team in a three-game series against the USA in Calgary and Medicine Hat, Alberta. Later that year, she was part of the U-22 team that won the Three Nations Cup in November, 2000 in Zuchwil, Switzerland. She was named to the national U-22 team in 2001, but was unable to participate due to an due to injury. The following year, she participated in a three-game series against the USA U-22 team in August, 2002 in Lake Placid, NY. Two of her teammates were future Olympians Gillian Apps and Cherie Piper. At the 2003 European Air Canada Cup in Germany, she captured a gold medal with the national under-22 team. In October 2004, Chartrand attended the Team Canada Thanksgiving Festival in Kitchener. Two years later, she was part of the 2006 national women’s team Fall Festival in Kenora, Ontario. McGill Chartrand joined the McGill Martlets in the 2007-08 season. In said season, Chartrand was part of the CIS Championship. This was McGill’s first women's team to capture a national title in any CIS-sanctioned sport. In Game 2 of the final vs. St. Francis Xavier, Chartrand was honored as McGill's player of the game. In addition, she was voted the CIS Tournament MVP. For the tournament, she scored two goals and six points in three games. Both goals scored were game winning. One of those goals was scored in the gold medal final. In the same season, she earned all-conference second-team honours in the Quebec University Women's Hockey league. For the season, she accumulated six power play goals, one shorthanded goal, and five game winning goals. On Februar 14, 2010, Chartrand added three assists as No.1-ranked McGill won for the 78th consecutive outing, blanking Concordia 3-0 in women's hockey at the Ed Meagher Arena. It marked McGill's 32nd straight win over the Stingers, who haven't scored against the Martlets in more than six regular season games, dating back to a 16-1 McGill win on Nov. 15, 2007.http://www.mcgill.ca/athletics/newsroom/spotlight/item/?item_id=114876 NWHL From 1999 to 2007, she competed for the Montreal Wingstar (later renamed Axion). In the 2006-07 season, she scored six goals and nine assists in fourteen games played. In the previous season, she competed in thirty two games and scored twelve goals and twenty-two assists. During the 2005-06 NWHL season, she was part of an NWHL championship with the Axion. In 2004-05, she was named NWHL Defenceman of the Year. Team Quebec She represented Team Quebec at the 1999 Canada Winter Games and won a silver. She has played in five Esso Women’s Nationals with Team Quebec. Her only gold was attained in 2002. A silver was won in 2001, while she took home two bronze medals in 2003 and 2005. … http://www.mcgill.ca/athletics/varsitysports/athletes/profiles/view/?id=8 Career stats CIS Hockey Canada http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php?ci_id=11737&la_id=1&ss_id=24788&player_id=1115 Awards and honors * 2008-09 Second Team All-Canadianhttp://www.universitysport.ca/e/championships/w_hockey/2009/all_canadians.cfm *Martlets Assistant Captain 2008-09 *CIS All-Tournament team (2007-08) *CIS All-Tournament team (2009-10)http://english.cis-sic.ca/championships/wice/2009-10/releases/20100314-final *McGill Athlete Of Week: (Week of December 29, 2008) Heather Munroe-Blum. http://www.mcgill.ca/principal/speeches/econstatement_020909/, "McGill University", February 3, 2008. Retrieved February 9, 2009. *McGill Athlete Of Week: (Week of March 3, 2008) *Member of 2007-08 CIS national championship team *CIS Tournament MVP (2007-08) *Conference All-star (2007-08) (QSSF 2nd Team) *Player of the Game Award (2007-08) at CIS National Championshps * NWHL championship with the Axion in 2005-06 * NWHL Defenceman of the Year in 2004-05 References Category:Born in 1981 Category:McGill Martlets players Category:Montreal Axion players Category:Canadian women's ice hockey players Category:Female ice hockey players